l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon of Earth
The Dragon of Earth was one of the great Elemental Dragons from Tengoku. While it could fly, it preferred to burrow through the earth instead. It appeared as a long, scaled coiling serpent made of stone, earth and mud, Way of the Dragon, p. 84 while precious gems gleamed along its skin. Clan War: The Clans, p. 56 Creation The Elemental Dragons were created with the universe, as the primal stuff of creation slowly formed into the five basic elements. These Dragons moved among mortals when the Celestial Heavens was much closer to Ningen-do, and took great interest in them. Dragon of Earth and Dragon of Water talked each other, speaking of how the mortals were strong in body and spirit, able to tame the land Sun and Moon had given them. Rokugan, p. 180 Earth was sometimes referred to as a female, and was obstinate and remote. Earth Dragon (Lotus flavor) Its impartial nature caused the other dragons to regard it as a creature of great wisdom; as such, it was the de facto leader of the Elemental Dragons. Fortunes & Winds, p. 74 History Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. Time of the Void, p. 33 Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The seven dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow carrying the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) Spirit Wars During the War of Spirits the invasion of the shiryo in the mortal world concerned the Heavens, as this event openly defied the Celestial Pattern. The Dragon of Earth aided the Scorpion and Phoenix shugenja to tumble Beiden Pass down upon the spirit armies. The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power. Scenes from the Empire IV Thunder expelled from Tengoku Despite the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The Dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of its own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Favored of the Earth Dragon The Earth Dragon found Asako Rikate worthy of its blessings, a monk who had been born tainted. Rikate had struggled all his life against the jealous touch of Jigoku. The Righteous, by Brian Yoon See also * Earth Dragon/CW Meta External Links * Earth Dragon (Imperial) * Earth Dragon Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Earth Dragon's Guidance (The Plague War) * Earth Dragon Exp2 (Twenty Festivals) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku